Ken Masters vs Captain Falcon
TN21.jpg|Necromercer 'Intro' Necro: Ah, fire. One of the most popular elements for combat around, and with so many users, how did we pick just two? Kage: Well, we looked for the most cocky and flamboyant of course! Necro: Ken Masters, the burning street fighter. Kage: and Captain Falcon, the most violent race car driver ever. Necro: I'm Necro and he's today's guest host, Kage! ''' '''Kage: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Rules: ' *'Super Smash Bros is ignored *'No noncanon stuff' *'Both combtants will have acess to their anime feats' *'Project X Zone will also be ignored' 'Ken burns into DEATH BATTLE! (Necromercer)' Necro: Ken Masters was born into a rich family, and his father, not wanting him to be a spoiled rich kid brat sent him to japan to get the crap kicked out of him. Kage: Not really. He was actually sent to japan to learn martial arts, and teacher was a man named Gouken, a master in the assasians fist, a martial art ment for killing. Necro: Bbbbuuuutttt, since he was teaching kids, he made a non "lethal" version. It won't kill ya, you'll just be a vegetable for the rest of your life. Kage: Well, he did just like his name suggested and mastred this martial art, and he even made a friend on the way! Necro: Ya know, Ryu. The karate hobo. But off of him! Lets get back to Ken! Kage: Right. Ken learned a varity of moves, such as the Shoryuken, a firey uppercut. And what is possibly the most iconic attack in the series, the Hadoken, which is basically a blue fire ball projectile. Necro: The Tatsumaki Senapa is a spin kick that is powerful enough to allow Ken to fly a few feet off the ground just by using it. The Shakunetsu Hadoken is a Hadoken, but infused with fire. ''' '''Kage: The Reppu Hadoshu just a Hadoken, but Ken shoots it from his feet. Parry is straight forward, as it's really just a glorifed block. Necro: With Heat Rush, Ken powers up all of his attacks with fire. Jeez, this guy really loves his fire, doesn't he? ''' '''Kage: Yep. Necro: Anyway, the Shoryureppa is three consectutive Shoryuken preformed in midair. The Shinryuken is one of Ken's most powerful variants of the Shoryuken, as he can knock out people like Vega just by landing this attack! Kage: Why did I have to get the mouth-full? The Shippu Jinraikyaku is basically a beat down in which Ken throws some kicks, a punch and then a mid-air Tatsumaik Senapa, effectivly beating the shit out of which ever unlucky bastard gets caught in it. Necro: The Guren Senpuyaku is a horizantal flaming Tatsumaki Senpa barrage that basically obliterates anything in it's path. Kage: The Guren Enjinkyaku is once again, anouther flaming beat down, where Ken knocks his opponent into the air, kicks them a whole bunch, and knocks them into the ground wih a slow motion flaming face kick. Necro: The Hadou Shoryuken is by far one of Ken's most powerful attacks. Basically, Ken enfuses his fist with ki and uppercuts his foe and then creates a beam of energy which carries them extremly high into the air, and when the beam dissapates, it turns into a friking tornado which throws his foe around. Then they fall a few hundred feet. Ouch. Kage: ' 'Falcon takes flight in DEATH BATTLE! (KageScourge) 'Set' 'Fight Fire With Fire! Part 1' 'Flaming Finale!' 'Verdict' 'Orignal Track' 'Trivia' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'F-Zero vs. Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:KageScourge